Undercover Lover
by Jessie xxx
Summary: In the dark of the night I had a secret lover, yet in the light of the day i had a very public enemy!


**So yeah disclaimer-** This belongs to me all mine and see there is a pig flying out the window, over the hypogriff and onto the back of santas sleigh (in other word i dont own any of the caracters etc)

**Summary-** In the dark of the night I had a secret lover, yet in the light of the day i had a very public enemy!

**

* * *

**

****

**Undercover Lover**

Her smooth hand glided up my back and found it's way around my neck, pulling our bear bodies together once more. It had been a long night, yet it hadn't seemed to have lasted long enough. When she was in my arms I never wanted to let her go again. Unfortunately I always had to. You see by day we hated each other yet by night we couldn't keep out of the others bed. The funny thing was, I knew I wanted her, I knew I would be willing to spend the rest of my life with her. What I didn't know was why I couldn't admit it to her.

It wasn't just me with the problem though. As her lips tasted me, sending those shivers down my spine the way that only she could, I knew that _she_ couldn't admit to me how she felt either.

From so many years of hatred her mind couldn't fathom what her body had given into. We were secretly in love. And as head girl she was supposed to be respectful- nothing about our relationship was appropriate. I was the schools bad boy, the miscreant and also the head boy. It was easy for us as we had adjoining rooms separate from the rest of the dorms.

Even remembering our first time still arouses me. The passion, the rage, the undeniable angst. It was just lustful and passionate ignorance that got us there. I had only set green house 2 alight by mistake that day. Well she hadn't seen it that way, she had claimed even an idiot would realise that the gas given off by a blowing belle was explosive. Well let's say there was a bit of a public row.

"James Potter you are an imbecile you just try and cause havoc everywhere you go!" She had shouted at me.

"Yes yes you tell me every day." I said in just as much of a rage.

"Well one would think you would get the message by now wouldn't they."

"Whatever I have to go get some rest, if you hadn't realised there is a rather important Quidditch match tomorrow morning and I am playing in it."

"That's it Potter you just walk away, shirt away the blame leave me to deal with clearing up." She said following me.

"You don't have to do anything." I shouted back as she followed me into the heads common room. "It's not your mess why cant you just leave it!"

"I can't do that!" She gasped exasperated. "Who would clean it up then?"

"How about the teachers!" I shouted from the top of the staircase.

"The teachers have enough to do without cleaning up after the head boy too. I mean almost feel responsible for you!" She said as she followed me up the staircase and into my room.

"Well I tried cleaning it up I just made things worse!" I replied.

"You threw shea butter puss over the flames." Lily said moving closer to me as I took my shirt off.

"And what is wrong with that?" I asked throwing my shirt and robe in the wardrobe.

"Obviously because it's more flammable then the plant was itself!"

"Well sorry if I'm crap at herbology! You really need to chill Evans"

"CHILL, CHILL, WITH A MORON LIKE YOU AS MY CO HEAD I NEED TO DO MORE THEN CHILL! YOU PRAT, YOU ANNOYING, BIG HEADED, MORONIC, SELFISH, CONCEITED PRAT!" With that she hit me, taking me by surprise- it obviously didn't hurt me, I just couldn't believe she had hit me. Then she pushed me, I stumbled backwards and landed on my rear on the floor.

She followed grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "I HATE YOU, I hate you, I hate you." She said tears wetting her cheeks. I couldn't believe it. I was watching my rival in brilliance break down. Still crying she began pummelling me softly. I didn't know what to do so I just put my arms around her.

"Shhh, shhh, everything's fine. Just don't cry." I said rubbing her back. "I'll go tidy up. Whatever just calm down."

"I hate you." She whispered then she began kissing me. If anyone was shocked it was me. I mean I wasn't complaining I had waited for this moment since I had met her. She climbed onto me properly looking into my eyes with unshed tears and unsurely she took my lips with her own once more. As I kissed her back she grew more confident and the kisses got deeper and needier. Her hands found my bear chest and began to work their magic. And as they moved lower and lower, the need to feel her skin on mine became more urgent, mere seconds later her shirt found it's self a nice space on the floor near where we laid. I rolled us over so I had prime position on top and I took her neck in my mouth sucking until a mark was left.

Gasping for air as I came back I up I said slowly and clearly "Tonight Lily Evans you will be mine and you will never want another lover."

She replied by slipping her bra off and exposing her succulent breasts, a gesture I was willing to take advantage of, lowering my head and making them feel as beautiful as I thought they were. As this happened Lily arched herself into my mouth, willingly loosing control and finding herself unable to concentrate on anything but the need to be satisfied in other outlets of her very feminine body. She managed to loosen and remove the clothes separating us from being together fully. And that night we shared the first special experience with each other on my bedroom floor. Since then we have both realised that I was right however much we fight during the day, she always comes back to me at night as no one can satisfy the lustful remorse the way I can. And in return she is my veela, the only one I will ever want or need, the only one I will ever have eyes for.

* * *

And now, now I'm thinking about this I wonder as she lay atop of me why I can't tell her I love her? Because that is what we're doing here isn't it. We're falling in love.

And suddenly it feels easy.

"Lily." I say looking up at her, my eyes searching deep into her own. "I love you." And she looks down, a gesture so simple, yet able to break my heart so quickly.

"James why did you have to ruin such a good thing?" She asked, climbing out of my arms and off the bed. I lay there silently watching her perfect form pull on my shirt and disappear out of my sight. A lone tear ran down my cheek. I turned from the body which no longer belonged to me.

Maybe this was why I didn't before tell her how I felt? But she had to feel the same I didn't understand, for 2 whole days I stayed in my room wondering what I'd done wrong and how she could leave me. My pity fell into, despair and my despair into hate. By the Monday I was ready to take on the school and more importantly the head girl.

Lily Evans wouldn't leave me that easily.

I didn't see her that day not until I entered the common room after classes. I was surprised to see that she was surrounded by her female friends, her beautiful eyes rimmed with redness and silent tears travelling down her face. Why was she upset? She was after all the one whom had fruitlessly broken his heart she was the rejecter not the rejected.

"Lily can I talk to you about some head business?" I walked over and asked before anyone could stop me.

"No James you can't." She replied not looking up. "I think I have had enough head business for one day thank you."

"You cant just shirt your duties like that. Just one day decide you've had enough." He replied making her look up at him."

"I think I just did." She replied harshly.

"You know you cant just use them like that, because maybe when you decide you want them again they will already have someone else doing them. And maybe that will annoy you because in your heart you know that that person will never do as good as you but you missed your chance…"

"James shut up, there are things which u don't know what your talking about. Trust"

"Try me Lil; I'm a very understanding man." I said maybe a bit more harshly then I meant. Not waiting for an answer I pulled her outside.

"What's up with them?" I heard my best mate Sirius asking Lily's best friend amber. She had just shrugged.

"Same as usual probably. There at each other throats all the time."

"I don't know, something seems different." Sirius said.

Lily and I made it up to our common room before I sat her down and made her explain.

"Come on then, Spill." I demanded. She looked up at me stubbornly.

"Why should I tell you anything- it's not like we're going out."

"Well I'd say that was a matter of opinion wouldn't you." I replied coldly.

"Well my opinion says we aren't." She said

"Mine begs to differ. We have been sleeping together now for 5 months. Hardly a night goes where we haven't shared the same bed. If you didn't feel the same way then why do it. I didn't think I was that good."

"James it's for both of our lives I'm ending this now. If we're together then only bad can happen."

"What do you mean?" I asked now intrigued.

"James I had a dream." She started her eyes were now big bright and teared. "I dreamt our deaths. We were killed by the dark lord."

"Don't worry it's just a dream." I soothed.

"James it's not just a dream, it was so real and I've had it quite a few times. He's after us James he doesn't want us together he keeps telling me. I don't know why, I don't know how…"

"I know." I continued, "He comes after us. We're at dinner at the time. The restaurant we're in is attacked. I'm down on one knee at the time, I'm about to propose. That's when he attacks. He tells us he's just killed a hundred people just because we're a couple… Then it flashes forward and we're married by then we're on a picnic He appears, this time with back up, he takes you and threatens to kill you, somehow we escaped and it flashes to the next time. This time you're pregnant we're just at home talking, he appears pointing his wand at us, but is scared off when Dumbledore apperates. Finally we're at home again opening the door to the Muggle trick or treaters down our road and again he appears, this time we witness our deaths…"

"How do you…?"

"I know Lily I've had the dreams too. That's why it's taken me so long to tell you how I feel, Lily I realised the other night whether we live forever or die tomorrow my life isn't ever going to be complete unless you are by my side. I went and saw Dumbledore and he said that those dreams I was having could well be the future, but if it is, there is a reason for our deaths, and if it is the future it is going to happen whether we fight it or not. So maybe we should just cut the crap and you agree to be my girlfriend officially? Please?" I had finally said it. I had admitted to her and to myself why our relationship had been so weird up until now.

"But what if…"

"Lily, unless you find out, there will always be what ifs."

"I… You're right." She admitted with a tear and a smile. She took my mouth in hers, a taste I had missed so much when I believed I would never experience it again. Breathlessly she leant hard against me, stroking my trousers. "I missed you." She looked up at me seductively, smiling at the effect of her small actions.

"Yo… You missed me?" I choked.

"Well you are the man I love." She admitted. I broke in to a smile and picked her up carrying her up into my bed room. I intended on proving that I loved her also. And indeed I did.

The next morning we emerged into the great hall with big bags under ours eyes and hand in hand. We managed to raise many eyebrows. However Sirius seemed not to notice.

"You two look like you've been at each other throats all night." He laughed.

"Yeah quite literally." Amber chuckled. "Say Lily what's that mark on your neck?" Lily blushed fingering the large love bite James had marked her once more with. James pulled her to him protectively and Sirius spat out the scrambled eggs he'd been eating.

"No fucking way. NO FUCKING WAY!" He blurted not noticing Remus's complaints from having egg spat at him. "How did you know?" He asked turning to Amber.

"Female intuition. They spent far too much of their lives hating each other and talking about how much they hate the other to not fall in love."

"LOVE!" Sirius started laughing. "They don't lov…" He took one look at Lily and I and turned back to Amber. "How much?"

"Lets see 5 galleons for them getting together, another two for them doing it by then end of the week and a further 7 for them being in love so that's 14 Galleons."

"Well apart from the fact I'm appalled you guys bet on us, 'd just like to say that we've been together roughly 5 months now."

Lily smiled at me nodding.

All the dreams we had, did indeed come true but as Dumbledore had informed me it was for a better purpose.


End file.
